The Crusaders Save the Day
The Crusaders Save the Day is the 101st episode of Pooh's Adventures Chronicles created by Daniel Esposito and Sonic876. Plot After the events of '' Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze'','' The Cutie Mark Crusaders finally break out of the closet that Cozy Glow locked them inside, and Twilight and Celestia assure them that Cozy Glow is somewhere where she can't cause any more trouble. Simba informs them that Cozy is sent to Tartarus with Tirek. Genie invites them to join the celebration but Apple Bloom suggested that they have something else to do and they'll join the celebration later much to everyone's confusion. At the party celebration Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Tino, and the rest of the gang wondered where the Cutie Mark Crusaders didn't even bother to show up. Mickey and Spike come in and shows everyone the note he found on Twilight's desk became a shock when they learn they feel guilty and betrayed by Cozy Glow and blaming themselves for giving her the knowledge of friendship for evil. They decided to resign their tutor times at the School of Friendship and go back to their own school with Miss Cheerlie. Pooh and the others went to the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse to try to convince them to reconsider but they refuse and sadly walked away. On the streets of Ponyville Twilight and her friends decided to check on them as well asking them if they made the right choice to quit but the Crusaders believe it was their fault for what Cozy did and they snap at them and run off somewhere else. Back at Twilight's castle Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Tai, Tommy, SpongeBob, Aladdin, Tino, Thomas and the rest of gang went to the throne room with Starlight feeling bad for the Cutie Mark Crusaders for what Cozy Glow did to take over the school the Mane Six return and things didn't go so well for them either. Everyone's trying to figure out what to do much to Iago's loud mouth blabbering they soon realize that Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo did help them in their past adventures and saving the world dozens of times but not Equestria. But Jean-Bob thinks it's a big responsibility for them to do while Applejack agrees but Twilight and Starlight clearly tells them that they're not the same fillies anymore that they are growing up and they have to make their own decisions like the way help ponies get their cutie marks and learn they help Diamond Tiara become a better pony. Even TK, Kari, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn, Littlefoot, and his friends agree so they decided to come up with the way to cheer them up and honor them as heroes just like way Rainbow Dash did for Scootaloo by establishing a fan club for her. While all of this is going on Pete was spying on them figure this will be an opportunity for him to attack the school and captures them. Twilight gathers her students to figure the way to cheer the Crusaders up but they were interrupted by Pete who comes in the takes over the school and orders the Heartless to capture every pony and creature around Pooh notice that Bowser has put Pete up this and decided to send him packing but the Heartless catches the heroes and ties them up but Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo notice what's been going on so they decided to help them while Scootaloo distracts Pete. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle manage to free the heroes and fight off the Heartless. Pete has been defeated retreats now everyone safe they thank the fillies for getting everybody out. Still upset for what happened last time and leave the school to do their own homework Sandbar and his friends suggested to go talk to them but Mickey, Simba, and Twilight decided to do something they should've done in the first place. The next morning, The Cutie Mark Crusaders were on their way to the Ponyville Schoolhouse but then Zazu flies by and tells them that Twilight has invited them to come to the School of Friendship for a surprise, They arrived they were completely surprised that it was a party just for them and to celebrate their bravery and help to stop Pete from taking over the school and declare them as heroes of the school of friendship Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash couldn't be prouder of their sisters and that they learn that it doesn't matter if your young or old enough to become heroes. With that, they happily decided to stay at the School of Friendship as tutors and Twilight tells them that she talk to Cheerliee about what's been going on and she gladly accepts their time at Twilight's school and everyone celebrates. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracy Sketchit, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Molly Hale, Celebi, Mewtwo, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Philip, Luke, Paxton, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, and Pete will appear in this episode. *This episode takes place after the events of ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze and before the events of ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony - Best Gift Ever''. *Princess Celestia and Chancellor Neighsay are only seen as cameos in the prologue of this episode. Transcript'' * ''The Crusaders Saves the Day/Transcript Category:Pooh's Adventures Chronicles Category:Pooh's Adventures Chronicles Series Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Sonic876